Amour de jeunesse
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Une petite chose qui m'est passée comme ça. léger Royai évidemment.


**Amour de jeunesse**

« Alors qui peut me dire à combien correspond le carré de l'hypoténuse de ce triangle rectangle, si l'on tient compte de l'écoulement de la goutte d'eau qui tombe toutes les 27 secondes du robinet qui fuit juste à côté ? »

Un ange passa.

Mademoiselle Rosetta soupira et regarda à tour de rôle chacun des élèves qui se tenaient devant elle.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains et souriait béatement…

« Monsieur Mustang. Sans doute avez-vous la réponse à cette question fondamentale ? »

Le garçonnet cligna des paupières comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

S'impatientant, Mademoiselle Rosetta demanda au petit Roy :

« La réponse s'il vous plait. »

Le petit Roy se gratta le crâne. _Qu'elle pouvait bien être la question ?_

D'une voix à peine audible il répondit :

« Heu… e : mc² ? »

Mlle Rosetta porta sa main à son front.

« D'accoooorrrddd, vous rêvassiez encore à ce que je vois. Une fois de plus ! Très bien, vous resterez après le cours et vous me copierez cent fois 'Je ne dois pas rêvassez en cours' et je ferai un mot que vous ferez signer à vos parents.»

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, les élèves se levèrent comme une envolée de moineaux.

« Je veux pour demain la réponse à la question. Le carré de l'Hypoténuse et tout ça. »

La maîtresse se retourna vers Roy.

« Vous connaissez la procédure. »

Roy sortit une feuille blanche et un crayon, et commença à rédiger ses lignes d'écriture.

Mlle Rosetta retourna à son bureau et entreprit la correction de devoirs.

Au bout d'une heure de dur labeur, le petit Roy s'approcha de son bureau dont il atteignait à peine le haut. Il tendit ses copies

« Mademoiselle, j'ai fini. »

Mlle Rosetta lui sourit et lui prit les feuilles des mains.

« C'est bien, mais il faudrait te montrer plus attentif en cours. Ca ne peut plus durer Roy ! Tu en es déjà à la douzième punition en trois mois. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

« Je sais Mademoiselle. J'y peux rien. »

Le pauvre avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La jeune maîtresse d'école s'était penchée vers lui pour lui parler.

« Bien rentre chez toi. Pour cette fois, je ne te donne pas le mot à tes parents. A demain Roy. »

« A demain mademoiselle. »

Mlle Rosetta se rassit et prit les feuilles du garçonnet. Elle sourit. Des petits cœurs s'égrainaient par-ci par-là…

Dans son lit tard le soir, le petit Roy repensait encore à sa si jolie maîtresse.

Mustang s'éveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi à son bureau sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il trouvait rigolo de rêver encore de sa maîtresse d'école à son âge. Sans nul doute, il avait fantasmé sur cette jeune femme plus que sur toute autre femme. Et pourtant il n'avait à l'époque qu'une dizaine d'années.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur sa subordonnée qui était plongée dans un document et ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de sa courte sieste.

Il regarda sa montre, il était l'heure de rentrer.

« Hawkeye, il est tard vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Elle releva son visage dans sa direction. Il remarqua ses yeux brillants, ses jolis cheveux blonds…

Il vit ses jolies lèvres remuer, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

« Hein ? Pardon ?

« Je vous disais que je ne partirai que lorsque vous m'aurez remis les rapports demandés par le Führer. »

Mustang chercha les documents sur son bureau. Il les prit et les amena à Riza.

« Tenez. Ils sont prêts. »

Riza se saisit de la pile et la compulsa pendant que Mustang se détournait pour prendre son manteau au crochet.

Elle sourit. Des petits cœurs étaient dessinés sur plusieurs des pages.

Impossible de les remettre en l'état au Généralissime demain. Il lui faudrait venir tôt demain pour les retaper. Une fois de plus.

Mustang se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Je vous raccompagne un bout de chemin si vous voulez. »

Elle le regarda un instant avant de prendre son propre manteau.

« Avec plaisir Colonel. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du QG et marchèrent à pas lents.

Mustang laissa Riza devant sa porte et partit rejoindre son propre logement.

Chemin faisant, il repensa à Mademoiselle Rosetta puis à Riza. Il se trompait. A bien comparer, c'est son lieutenant qui remportait haut la main la palme de ses fantasmes.

Mlle Rosetta avait été son amour de jeunesse, Riza Hawkeye était l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
